


Come On, Be My Baby

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Saves Steve, By An Asshole, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Coming In Pants, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything Between Steve And Bucky Is, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt Steve Rogers, It's An Attempt, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Mating Bond, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Shy Steve Rogers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Soul Bond, THERE IS NO RAPE, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, just a warning, not between steve and bucky, nothing happens though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: There was a time where Steve thought he’d been a beta. He just didn’t present. Too sickly to be an alpha by society’s standards and too ill to carry children or deal with heats, his body just didn’t do anything. He didn’t have much of a sex drive, in fact it was near non-existent and to be honest, he was happier that way. If he had been an omega he would’ve been expected to get married off to an alpha and have lots of children, especially because he grew up in the 40’s and rights for omegas were slim. If he’d been an alpha people would have mocked him even more than they already did. So, he was content on being unclassified or as he and everyone else assumed, a beta.Well, until the serum.It started with cramps in his lower abdomen and crawled up his back. His chest felt suspiciously full and heavy, it hurt and he was terribly sensitive. There was a strange scent that seemed to follow him around, a sweet smell. One that was usually associated with omegas. It was hard to be around his men, the people in his squad. They were all alphas and his skin felt itchy, not his own. It was like his skin was crawling off. Like he wasn’t – he wasn’t –Whole.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Crafty_Cracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/gifts).



> For the lovely Crafty_Cracker! I love you so very much. Happy birthday for tomorrow, dearie <3 
> 
> Thank you very much for my fic, I loved it. This one is based on this anon prompt I received: 
> 
> _That A/B/O prompt was good, but imagine if Steve was a beta before the serum, not really any sex drive and not well informed about Omega's heat cycles or reproducing. After that though Steve is just a hot mess in the camps, he can't be around any of the men or Commandos without being affected by their scents, Bucky too. Especially Bucky. One night Steve finally gets his first heat, and he's scared and confused, in between his legs are wet and his skin is a full blush._
> 
> _So, Steve tries to get up and go to the communal showers and wash away the slick between his legs and cool off, but one of the men of the camp, an Alpha, smell Steve. Unbeknown, Steve just continues to TRY to keep his composure and go back to his tent but the Alpha grabs him and forces him into his own tent._
> 
> _Of course, Steve can't really do anything because he's in his heat and this is an Alpha, but luckily before anything happens Bucky barges in and protects Steve. Leading Steve back to his tent, Bucky smells Steve and almost goes primal, not because he's a sweet-smelling Omega now, but because that Alpha TOUCHED him._
> 
> _Bucky keeps himself in check only to see laying on the bed whimpering in pain, when he asks Steve why, Steve breathlessly points to his chest to show Bucky his now enormously large pecs. Bucky inspects them carefully and sees that milk is leaking from them and Steve moans so loudly._
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. I own no one. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.
> 
> Let's just assume that Steve's on the pill here, even though it's not mentioned.

***

 

**_1941_ **

There was a time where Steve thought he’d been a beta. He just didn’t present. Too sickly to be an alpha by society’s standards and too ill to carry children or deal with heats, his body just didn’t do anything. He didn’t have much of a sex drive, in fact it was near non-existent and to be honest, he was happier that way. If he had been an omega he would’ve been expected to get married off to an alpha and have lots of children, especially because he grew up in the 40’s and rights for omegas were slim. If he’d been an alpha people would have mocked him even more than they already did. So, he was content on being unclassified or as he and everyone else assumed, a beta. 

Well, until the serum.

It started with cramps in his lower abdomen and crawled up his back. His chest felt suspiciously full and heavy, it hurt and he was terribly sensitive. There was a strange scent that seemed to follow him around, a sweet smell. One that was usually associated with omegas. It was hard to be around his men, the people in his squad. They were all alphas and his skin felt itchy, not his own. It was like his skin was crawling off. Like he wasn’t – he wasn’t –

 _Whole_.  

In a flash, he was up and running to the communal showers. There was a weird slick like liquid running down his legs. He knew what this was. This was what happened when omegas presented. He didn’t have any suppressants and he felt so woozy. He could feel his heart pounding and pounding. His stomach felt empty and his chest was tightening, tightening. He knew what had triggered the heat – first the serum and getting Bucky back. He hadn’t thought anything of it, until this morning when he’d nearly fainted just by walking by Bucky. By his best friend touching him.

“Pretty baby,” an alpha said, walking in behind Steve. Cornered and terrified, Steve backed up against the wall of the showers. The alpha was the jerk who had made fun of Steve to begin with.

“N-no,” Steve whimpered, squeezing his legs together, holding out his hands, against the alpha. But he wasn’t listening, he was going to touch him, he was going to – to –

And then the alpha was being ripped back by someone else. Steve flinched and sank to the floor, relieved and frightened. He was trembling all over and there were tears running down his cheeks. This new alpha was going to hurt him too – would take advantage – no, they wouldn’t. This alpha was different. This alpha smelt like home and safety and love and protection and it was _Bucky_. The jerk alpha was gone, bloody and scared, but gone and instead, Bucky was crouching down in front of him.

“Stevie,” Bucky said gently, reaching out, tentative, “Stevie, it’s me, sweetheart.”

Steve reeled back and sniffed, shaking, “n-no, please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me.”

Bucky sat back and turned the water off. He held his hands up as a sign of peace, “sweetheart, baby. It’s me, it’s Bucky. Baby doll, it’s your best friend.”

Steve looked up and felt his heart loosen. Bucky had managed to break through the heat mess of his brain. He stared up at Bucky and whimpered, reaching out for his friend. Bucky smiled and gathered Steve against him. Steve trembled in Bucky’s arms, burying his face in the brunette’s chest.

“You’re okay,” Bucky whispered, “you’re okay. I gotcha Stevie, I gotcha. I’m here, I’m here. Baby. It’s okay. He didn’t hurt you, he didn’t touch you. He didn’t lay his hands on you.”

Steve stared up at him and nodded, pouting. Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve’s forehead. They wouldn’t do anything just then, not with Steve being so out of it. He needed to be clear minded, to be able to **_consent_**. And with what just happened, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Bucky wrapped Steve in a towel, dried him off (all the while, checking in on him) and dressed him in some of his own clothes, so that he smelt like the brunette on the way back to their tents.

They didn’t kiss or make love. They just snuggled down in the bed together and fell asleep. Steve needed comfort and safety, not lust and heated sex that would just make him feel more confused. There would be time for that later. Right now, he needed sleep and Bucky’s arms around him.

***

**_2017_ **

Steve had been on suppressants since coming back from the ice. Through it all, through the fall of Hydra and losing Bucky on that water bank and, even after discovering Bucky again and then everything that followed. After Bucky got his mind back and a new arm and his health was up and flying. Even after being reunited, he still hadn’t stopped. After losing Bucky and falling into ice and that experience he’d had on his first ever heat, he was terrified to stop using them.

But now, now he had no choice.

He had run out of tablets. And it was too late to go out and buy any more. The stores were closed and he’d be putting himself in danger (not that he couldn’t defend himself but it would be difficult) against other alphas. He could hear Bucky coming up the lift. Hear the pounding of his heart and feel the shaking of his hands. He hadn’t even discussed this with Bucky. They hadn’t mated, Steve hadn’t been with anyone romantically, never had sex, nothing. And he was scared. Scared he wasn’t good enough, scared that something would go wrong. That he would do something wrong.

“Stevie,” Bucky said upon walking into their bedroom, “Stevie, doll. Are you… _fuck_ – baby, you’re in heat.” Bucky was crouching in front of Steve within a matter of seconds, taking Steve’s blushing, tear stained face in his hands.

“Baby?”

Steve whimpered and shook in Bucky’s hands, “I-I didn’t take the suppressants.”

Bucky knew that Steve had been reluctant to do much more than kissing and cuddling and he was very much okay with that. Bucky would never, _ever_ hurt Steve or take advantage of him. He’d _never_ push him or force himself on Steve. He’d never do anything without Steve’s consent and if that meant just holding hands and sleeping in the same bed, but never moving on to anything sexual, then that was fine by him.

“Do you want me to run out and buy some? I’m sure some store is still –

Steve lunged forwards, pressing his lips to Bucky’s. He moaned and melted into Bucky’s arms, pliant and soft, all comfortable. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and held him close. As much as he wanted to kiss Steve, pressing his mouth harder against his, licking into his lips, sucking on his tongue and bottom lip, feeling those sparks shooting up and down his spine and the butterflies in his stomach; he needed to make sure Steve wanted this.

“Wait, wait, Stevie,” Bucky said softly, “do you want this, sweetheart? Is this just the heat talkin’? Are you sure you want me, baby doll?”

“Please,” Steve whined, “please, yes, I want you. I want all of you. I only ever wanted you. I – I love you. I love you.”

Bucky cupped Steve’s face and kissed away the tears there, licking at them and then kissed Steve’s lips, softly this time. Opening up the blond’s mouth with his tongue, licking in there.

“I love you too,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s mouth, “I love you so much, darlin’.”

Steve whined and jerked against Bucky, coming in his jeans. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips, grinding down wantonly on his lap, hands clutching at Bucky’s shoulders. He couldn’t help it. It seemed to rush over him and then he was coming again and again, grinding against Bucky’s thick, muscled body.

“Oh,” Steve whimpered against Bucky’s lips, “I – _oh_. I didn’t mean to, I –

Bucky smiled and cupped Steve’s face again, “shh, shh, it’s okay. I got you. Baby, you’re all right. Darlin’, I’m here and I’ll take care of you. You know, I’ll take care of you, always doll.”

Steve pouted and nudged his nose against Bucky’s, “w-will you bond with me?”

Bucky grinned and kissed Steve’s pouting lips, “hey, aren’t I the alpha? Shouldn’t I be askin’?”

Steve blushed and ducked his head. Bucky nuzzled against Steve’s downy hair and cuddled him closer to his body, wrapping him in his large arms. “I’m only jokin’, sugar. But there’s no rush, really. We can take it slow.”

“No,” Steve shook his head, trembling, “I want it to be you. It’s always been you. I just…after that man, in-in the shower – I got scared. I just…I couldn’t – but I’m ready. I know, I’ve always known that you would never hurt me. I’m sorry I took so long, I –

“Hey, no,” Bucky crooned, bringing their foreheads together, “don’t say sorry. It is NOT your fault. I love you and I’ll always want to do right by you.”

Steve blushed and put his face in Bucky’s neck, hiding there, “okay alpha.”

“You sure about this?”

Steve smiled happily, “ _yes_.”

***

A couple of hours later, Steve was a mess of love bites and sweaty, flushed skin.

Steve had come over, and over again, from Bucky’s kiss, from Bucky’s tongue, fingers and _cock_. _From his knot_. Bucky had made love to him so wonderfully; it was beautiful and lovely. Everything Steve had ever wanted. Bucky took his time, opening him up gently, making sure that it didn’t hurt him, so that it was soft and sweet. They melted together, bodies becoming one, sweaty and rocking together in their messy, big bed.

Steve’s whimpers filled the room as did Bucky’s grunts and growls. He laced their fingers together and held Steve close, pounding into him. Bucky was gentle and soft, it was passionate and _hot_. Bucky’s cock felt amazing inside him, hitting his prostate repeatedly, whispering sweet nothings in his ears.

“I love you.”

“I’m here baby.”

“I got you.”

“You’re mine, sweetheart. My pretty omega, my omega. _Mine_.”

“Stevie, sugar, you’re safe.”

Steve’s mewls were all Bucky could hear. Bucky could hardly handle himself. It was explosive, like fireworks building up in his chest and mind, Steve could see vibrant colours, flooding his senses, the golden warmth of white sunlight took him and hugged him. He fell into it as he came over and over, clenching on Bucky’s knot that finally swelled and locked them together.

“I love you, I love you, alpha,” Steve whimpered, mouth slack and sweet. Bucky kissed him then, couldn’t help it. They were tied together for some time and it felt _wonderful_.

“Ready, baby?”

Steve nodded and arched, “ _take me_ alpha.”

And that, that was when Bucky bit down on Steve’s neck, marking him, claiming him as his own, as he pumped Steve full of his come. Their bond washed over them, tying them together. Bucky could sense Steve and vice versa.

They were intertwined together forevermore.


End file.
